wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Glory
Glory is a Rainwing and a dragonet of the Prophecy. Biography Glory was stolen from the Rainwing forest by Webs as a replacement for the Skywing egg that was smashed by Queen Burn. Due to this, she ws regarded as a failure and treated as such. She quickly developed resistance to emotional abuse and did everything to an extreme. After years of confidment, the Nightwing Morrowseer eventually pronounced her an unsuitable replacement and ordered her to be destroyed. As a result, the half-formulated plan for escape that the dragonets had come up with became a necessity. She changed her scales to completly fade into the background of the cave. After Clay managed to escape with Tsunami, the rest were freed with them. However, as a result of the escape, they were captured by Queen Scarlet. However, instead of imprisoning her, Queen Scarlet considered her a "work of art" and used her like a living sculpture, having her chained to a sculptured tree and change colors every few minutes. Trying to wait until the right moment to help her friends, she acted sleepy and drugged in public. She was taken out most occasions, one of which was the fight of Clay and Fjord, during which a mysterous substance melted Fjord's face. On the day of their escape, Glory spat poison (a ability that was unknown by anyone beforehand), the same that killed Fjord, on Queen Scarlet that ate away at her face, distracting her for the crucial moments of escape and causing chaos among the guards. She easily broke the chain and joined the rest of the group. On the way out, they encountered Peril, who she asked (as a result of Kestrel appearing) if she was a dragonet. Howver, this was false, and she left. Following advice from Tsunami, she turned black to not be seen, and heared Clay talking about how much they needed her. This reassured her, and she then traveled with Clay on the search for his parents and helped lend emotional support to him when he found out how indifferent Mudwing mothers are to their offspring. She also develped a slight joke towards Clay after hearing him called a Bigwings. She then set out with the group on a quest to find Tsunami's parents. Personality Glory feigned indifference to many things, especially those things that hurt her the most emotionally. She suffered terribly from the predjudice that Rainwings were lazy and good for nothing-this hurt her more than she ever let on. She put lots of effort into her studies and other activities in order to prove this misconception to be false. She was also very caring towards her friends, even though she also feigned indifference to this as well, and she was subject to their approval-once, when Clay said some offensive things without thinking, she was deeply hurt. Glory was also able to spit poison-it is unknown if this ability is common among Rainwings or if she is unique in this regard. Gallery Rainwings.png Rainwing.png Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy